Seagull Veela
by Delacour6
Summary: Fleur keeps hearing a voice. Harry keeps seeing a seagull. Could these to things possibly have something to do with each other?


Seagull Veela  
Disclaimer: None is mine, all is J.K. Rowlings, except Albert.  
*********************************  
The girl looked out to the long stretch of blue before her. A strand of silver-blond hair swept across her troubled face. She knew she had heard her name.  
"Fleur!"  
She had heard it again. She looked back at the ocean. A blanket of dark clouds was forming in the sky, and the sea was turning gray. Rain began to fall softly on her head.   
"Fleur!"  
She stood there, puzzled, but realized that her shoes were filling up with wet sand, and her long hair was plastered to her back. A seagull was limping down the beach. She turned and ran into the large house.   
"Grandmuzzer, zer is someone calling my name," she told the veela in French.  
"Fleur, no one is calling your name," replied her Grandmother.  
But Fleur knew she had, and she was soon to be proved right...  
****************************  
"Harry! Wake up! Harry! Hurry!"  
"Huh? What?"  
Harry awoke to find Uncle Vernon shaking him. This was the first time Harry had been called "Harry" by his uncle. Usually, his name was "Boy". He sat up. Vernon Dursley was running out of the room. He smelled smoke, and heard screams. He ran down the stairs to find the front door open. He ran outside. The Dursleys were just standing there looking up at the house. It was covered in orange and yellow flames. Harry was glad Hedwig was on a journey. She wouldn't be able to escape. A fire truck was coming up Privet drive. Aunt Petunia was wailing and hugging Dudley tightly. A seagull was limping down the street...  
******************************************  
Fleur couldn't sleep. The voice. Fleur! The voice. A boy! The voice. Hogwarts. The voice. Help! Suddenly, Fleur understood. She didn't know how or why, but she was being called by...someone to help someone at Hogwarts. A boy. Harry Potter. Fleur jumped. Her mind had screamed the name out. But why? In the distant moonlight, she could make out a limping seagull.  
***************************  
Harry sat quietly next to Dudley in the car. Would Hedwig know he was at "Aunt" Marge's house? He didn't want her to come back to a ruined home. Just then, an owl swooped into the car. The Dursleys glanced at it, but for once, they didn't protest. Harry didn't know what had come over them. He looked up at Pig who was flying around the car like he was on a roller coaster, hooting with glee.   
"Pig," Harry said," If you find Hedwig, tell her I'm at Marge's house, OK?"  
Pig gave another tiny hoot, and sailed out the window. Harry sighed and leaned back in his seat. He had had another horrible birthday, but the Dursleys seemed to think that wizards were alright, as long as they were 15. A seagull flew by. It had a bent leg. That's strange, Harry thought, what's a seagull doing here?  
*********************************  
Fleur ran down the steps and opened the cupboard. She took out her broom and rushed outside. If a muggle saw her she would be in huge trouble. She turned around to put the broom back, but stopped as she passed Gabrielle's room. She looked down at her sister's pillow. Didn't she owe this little boy a favor? The voice. Harry Potter. A seagull. Harry Potter. Gabrielle. Harry Potter. The broom! Harry Potter. Muggles. Harry Potter. Help! Harry Potter. A seagull. Help!!!  
**********************************************  
Harry heard a loud screech and they came to a halt in front of the house. Marge appeared in the doorway.   
"I won't take him."  
"Marge, please-"  
"No."  
"Can't he just stay while we decide what to do with him, then?"  
"No!"  
Harry began to walk away. He wasn't stopped. He had walked about a mile when Hedwig swooped out of the sky carrying a letter from Sirius. He thanked her and unrolled the parchment.  
Dear Harry,  
I hope the muggles are treating you nicely. I'm in hiding somewhere near Hogwarts, so when you get there I'll be able to find you. Are you at Ron's house or with the muggles? Write back.  
Sirius  
Harry didn't know what to do. He didn't have anything with him. Everything had been ruined including his wand and Firebolt. I need help, he thought desperately. He looked up at the sky. A slender, black, object was hurtling towards him followed closely by what looked like a small, white, bird...  
********************************  
"Zer 'e is! I see 'im! Oh, look, Albert!" Fleur exclaimed.  
"Caw!" answered Albert, the limping seagull.  
"Fleur!" cried the small boy.  
"Oh, 'Arry!" said the half veela scooping him up in her arms. "I was afraid you were dead. Albert told me what 'appened.  
Harry raised an eyebrow quizzicaly.  
"Oh, that's right! You don't know Albert," Fleur exclaimed.  
"Caw!" Albert put in.  
"Well let me tell you what 'appened from ze fery beginning. Albert 'ere is no ordinary seagull. 'E knows 'ow 'umans think. He is ze 'Arry Potter seagull."  
"The what?!" inquired Harry.  
"Ze 'Arry Potter seagull," the girl repeated.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.  
"If you will just let me finish my story, you will know," Fleur answered impatiently.  
"Sorry." Harry grinned sheepishly.  
"Now, Albert came to me in my 'ouse. Well, it's actually my grandmuzzers 'ouse, but Gabrielle and I always stay there in ze summer. Albert can comunicate with thoughts."   
"'E made me think that you were in trouble, but he was telling my brain." She smiled.  
"How'd he learn how to dp that?" Harry asked. He was very confused.  
"'E was born zat way. 'E 'as 'ze gifts of a 'uman and ze burderns of a seagull."  
"Creepy."  
Fleur giggled.   
**********  
Sirius looked up at Buckbeak.  
"You sure you want to do this?"  
The hippogriff nodded vigorously.  
"Let's go, then."  
Sirius climbed onto Buckbeak's back and they began on their journey to save Harry and the veela girl from what they didn't know.  
************************************  
"Wormtail."  
"Yes, my lord?" asked a nervous voice.  
"Where is Nagini?"  
"I don't know, my lord.  
"Crucio!"  
"Ahhhhhh!!!"  
"What did you say Wormtail?"  
"I don't know," he said.  
Voldemort raised his wand.  
"-But maybe I could find her!"  
"Good. See that you do. I must discuss my plans with her."  
"What plans, my lord?"  
"My plans for Harry Potter."  
"Yes, my lord."  
******************  
"We're almost there, Buckbeak," Sirius replyed after several tired grunts from below him.   
They had been traveling for three hours with no stopping. (Although Fleur had had to travel from France to England, which undeniably must have taken quite some time).   
" I know you're tired, Buckbeak, but we have to get to Dumbledore. If we don't, Harry   
and the uh.. French girl might be killed by Lord Voldemort's most evil supporter."  
Buckbeak grunted.  
***************  
Harry was still extremely confused. "So... what do you mean by the Harry Potter seagull? What makes him the Harry Potter seagull?"  
"Well, 'Arry, in ze wizarding world many birds 'ave special roles. Owls carry letters, Pheonix's 'ave 'ealing powers, and seagulls get help for you when you need it. Now I think I am right in g uessing zat you left your things with your relatives?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, I believe I'm supposed to bring you some money for you to live off of until you get your things back. "   
"I'm still confused, though. Why's he the Harry Potter seagull?"  
"'E chose to 'elp you, so while he is serving you, 'e is the 'Arry Potter seagull. Understand?"  
"Yeah."  
*************  
"Good evening, Sirius," said Proffesser Dumbledore.  
"Good evening, Dumbledore," the convicted murderer replied.  
"May I ask what brings you here?"  
"Three guesses..."  
Dumbledore laughed.  
"I got this letter from him, if you'll read it, I'm sure you'll understand."  
Sirius opened the letter.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
Dont worry about me. The Dursley's house caught on fire, so they're living with Aunt Marge. She didn't want me, so I'm staying with Fleur Delacour and the Harry Potter seagull. His name is Albert. We're at the leaky cauldron. I hope to see you this year. Say hullo to Buckbeak for me.  
Harry  
  
"Well, well, well. Albert, eh?" Dumbledore said. It wasn't a question.  
"Well, we can't be sure,but really, it does sound like one of Albert's schemes."  
"Yes," replied Dumbledore, his voice icy and suspicious with hatred.  
"It seems we were wrong."  
************************  
Harry and Fleur stared out the window.   
"It seems zat it is always raining 'ere," Fleur commented.  
"I'm sure it'll stop tomorrow," replied Harry.  
"I'm going to bed."  
"G'night."  
Albert flew over and perched on Harry's shoulder.  
"There's a white owl downstairs. Hedwig?" he asked,  
"She's back?!"  
Harry rushed down the stone steps to greet her. She was whet from the rain, but not   
too wet to give Harry a letter. He opened it carefully.  
Dear Harry,  
I can't explain it all in a letter, but you need to stay right where you are. Don't go   
outside, and don't trust anyone with anything. Dumbledore and I are coming to get you,   
and we'll explain everything. Stay there.  
Love,  
Sirius  
  
Harry was startled by Sirius' lack of friendliness. And why had he said don't trust anyone   
with anything? Who was he with? Fleur and Albert. For a moment he didn't know what to   
do. But then it struck him. Surely Hermione would know who the untrustworthy one   
was? Yes, he would write a letter to Hermione. But now, all he wanted to do was sleep.   
And that was just what he did.  
************************  
Sirius and Dumbledore stepped off their brooms. Sirius transformed into a dog. They   
walked into the Leaky Cauldron. After asking Harry's room number, Dumbledore slowly  
led Sirius up the steps. When they came to number 17, he knocked. No one answered, and   
Harry was not at this moment asleep.  
****************************  
Fleur woke to a knock on the door.   
"Who is it?" she asked.  
"Dumbledore," came the reply of an old voice.  
She scurried to the door and opened it to find the headmaster of Hogwarts and a large   
black dog.   
"Come in. What is ze matter?"  
Dumbledore sat on a rose-colored chair and spoke in a powerful voice. "I know that   
when Albert led you to Harry, you came wanting to help him. That is kind of you. But if   
you had known what you were doing...Fleur. Albert is not what or who you think he is.   
You think he is a seagull. You think he wants to help Harry. Both are wrong. Albert is an   
animagus. That is one of his gifts. There is only one thing he didn't lie to you about. He  
can communicate with minds. Now, this is a trait more commonly found in good wizards.  
He has used it for many years to fool people into thinking he was a good wizard. Once   
they believe him, he leads them into the path of Lord Voldemort. Yes, he is a Death  
Eater."   
Fleur would have believed no one else, but she trusted Dumbledore. "Is 'e gone?"  
****************************************************************  
Harry walked down the road with Albert. They were talking merrily.  
"You were right, Albert. A midnight walk can really cheer you up."  
"Oh, look. That looks like a nice road. C'mon."  
"Alright."  
As they rounded the corner, a large figure jumped out.  
"Who's that? Hullo?" Harry called out.   
Albert fluttered forward and landed in front of the towering shape. He began to grow   
and change shape. Someone lit a lantern. Harry gasped. Beforer him stood a man with a bent in leg and...  
"Voldemort!" Harry screamed.   
"Harry Potter. Thank you, Albert. You've served me well. You will be rewarded."  
"My lord, pleasing you is the greatest of pleasures," replied the animagus at his side.  
"Harry, I will explain it all before I kill you. Albert is an animagus working for me. He   
managed to fool your friend, the veela girl. And now, you will die."  
Harry winced at the evil laugh coming from the wicked enemy.   
Voldemort raised his wand. "This time, Harry, I will kill you directly." And then,   
giving harry no time to think, he yelled,"Avada Kedavra!!!"  
Harry braced himself and closed his eyes, but no death came. When he opened his eyes,   
he saw Voldemort standing rooted to the spot. A short blast of green had sprouted from   
his wand, but it just stayed there. Albert was lying on the ground, dead. Harry began to run as fast as he could back to the Leaky Cauldron. As he darted past a knotted   
tree, he saw a pair of blue eyes watching him, but with a swish of silver, they were gone.  
Forever.  
  
  



End file.
